After Graduation
by iloveny1118
Summary: A few years after their graduation, what happened to Troy and Gabriella? *COMPLETE!*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So, this is my first fan fiction EVER. I wrote this a while ago, say around October 2011, but I hadn't thought of publishing it. So...drumroll, please...here is the first chapter of my High School Musical FanFiction! :) Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**-iloveny1118**

**Chapter 1**

It was a gray and damp morning in Stanford at 6:00 AM. There were dark clouds in the sky, but it wasn't raining yet. Gabriella Montez sat on the front steps of Stanford University and waited. She was waiting for Troy, her boyfriend of five years. Gabriella sighed, thinking back to that day when she and Troy sang together, the minute they met. She smiled, thinking back to the song. She started singing softly to herself,

"It's the start of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you, ooh…"

"And now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart the start of something new," a familiar voice coming from her left finished the verse. Gabriella turned around to see Troy, who'd just arrived. He was in his new Toyota, the one he'd gotten the summer after his first year at Berkeley University.

Gabriella ran down the steps with a smile so wide she thought it was going to fall off of her face. She hadn't seen Troy in a year. They were both going to drive to Albuquerque, to visit their parents for the summer.

"I missed you so much," whispered Gabriella as she and Troy hugged.

"Same here," he said, and they kissed.

Gabriella was 22 now and almost done with law school. She only had one more year to go before she got her degree. Troy was 22 as well, and was going to finish school at around the same time as Gabriella. He said he was going to go back to live in Albuquerque, and be a basketball coach and/or a drama teacher at East High. He was going to make up his mind after he was done at Berkeley.

Gabriella wanted to be a lawyer. She thought she could set up her own office in Albuquerque, so she and Troy didn't have to be apart, even when they were working.

Suddenly, Troy said,

"Gabriella…there's something…really important I want to ask you."

"Anything," said Gabriella.

Suddenly, Troy dropped down onto one knee. What on Earth is he doing? Gabriella thought. Just as she was about to open her mouth to ask if this was one of the new basketball moves he was learning, Troy took a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a small diamond ring inside.

"Gabriella Montez…I think you can put the pieces together to realize what I'm about to ask you," Troy laughed, his face turning bright red.

Gabriella's mind was racing. Me? Married? What? Aren't we too young? We're still in college? When? What if I say no? Can we do it later? Do I want to get married now? Will I regret it?

Then she stopped. Every single moment she'd spent with Troy for the past five years—the dates, the kisses, the dances, everything—flashed before her eyes. And she knew what she wanted right then and there.

"Yes, I will." She smiled, and Troy got up, grabbed her, and kissed her. The world had stopped. It was just Troy and Gabriella.

As if on cue, thunder rolled, and it started raining. The box with the ring fell out of Troy's hand, but it didn't matter. It wasn't until somebody said,

"Hey, you dropped something," and handed Troy the ring that they stopped kissing. Gabriella's eyes welled up with tears as Troy slipped the ring on her left hand. Then, they got into the car together, too happy to speak.

About 17 hours later, after many breaks and stops, they pulled up in front of Troy's house.

"Well, this is it," said Troy quietly. "La Casa De Troy."

"I remember this place," said Gabriella, smiling.

They got out of the car, but instead of going up the front steps, they raced to the backyard.

"The tree house is still there!" gasped Gabriella. "Remember when we went up there after your champion game, Wildcat?"

"How could I forget?" he asked, putting his arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"Well? Do you want to go up?" he asked her. They climbed up the old ladder and up into the tree house.

"It hasn't changed a bit," said Gabriella, looking around. Troy sat down on the edge of the balcony. Gabriella joined him and sighed.

"This is perfect. You and me, the whole world falling into place…I wish everything could always feel like this." They were quiet for a moment.

Suddenly, Mrs. Bolton appeared in the backyard and said,

"There you two are! We were waiting for you!"

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other, and then laughed.

"Well, come on in! You've been driving for so long, you must be starving!"

"Not too much, Mom. We stopped along the way," said Troy, starting down the ladder. Gabriella took his hand and he helped her down.

"You two are still close as ever," sighed Mrs. Bolton, smiling and shaking her head. "Five years together, with 47.4 miles separating you and you act as if you've seen each other every day." Gabriella giggled.

"Mom…we have something to tell you," said Troy, trying very hard to hide the smile forming on his lips. Obviously, his acting lessons weren't paying off at the moment.

"Well, come on in, then," said Mrs. Bolton quietly.

The two followed her inside, into the kitchen, where Troy's dad was waiting for them, sitting on the counter and reading the sports section of the newspaper. After a few minutes of catching up, Troy cleared his throat and said,

"Mom, Dad…we have something to tell you. Gabriella…show them." Gabriella extended her left hand, displaying the ring.

At first, there was dead silence. Then, Mrs. Bolton had tears in her eyes and hugged Gabriella.

"Congratulations," she said, smiling.

Mr. Bolton hugged Troy and offered his congratulations as well. There was a stunned yet excited atmosphere in the room.

"But you're not getting married yet, are you?" asked Mrs. Bolton.

"We're going to finish college first and find jobs before we do," Troy assured them.

That night, they stayed up until one in the morning talking. Then, Troy took Gabriella upstairs and said,

"Well, here's my bedroom. Remember?" Gabriella laughed as they pulled out the trundle bed. She set her duffel bag next to Troy's at the foot of Troy's bed and sighed. She looked at the picture on Troy's bedside table, the one of both of them at Lava Springs.

"Remember that?" smiled Gabriella, pointing to the picture.

"The one with Sharpay and her freaky family?" laughed Troy. "Yeah, I remember."

"C'mon. It's not Sharpay's fault her mom does yoga every day," laughed Gabriella, gently nudging him.

"But who carries a little dog around and wears a pink bathrobe at three in the afternoon?" asked Troy. He started walking around the room, swiveling his hips from side to side, the way Sharpay did back in high school. Gabriella laughed.

"Troy Alexander Bolton…" she giggled, but you could tell she was enjoying the moment.

Troy hopped into his bed. Gabriella leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, Wildcat," she said as she climbed into her bed.

"Good night, Gabi," he said. He turned out the lights.

Gabriella closed her eyes, and soon, she was asleep.

That night, Gabriella had weird dreams. In some, she was married to Troy, but she kept failing all of her papers in college and getting everything wrong. In the end, they told her that she wasn't getting her degree, and she was going to have to redo the course for the next ten years.

In other dreams, Gabriella got her college degree, but Troy broke up with her, cancelled their engagement, and got married to Sharpay, with Gabriella watching miserably from the back of the room.

In the morning, she was woken up by Troy, who'd gotten up on her trundle bed and said,

"Come on, Gabi, wake up, it's already 11!"

"What?" Gabriella got up with a start and checked the clock: 11:01 AM.

"Oh my gosh, Troy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to oversleep…"

"No, don't worry about it. I was actually betting you wouldn't wake up until the day was over," he joked.

"Ha-ha," said Gabriella sarcastically, getting up and opening her duffel bag. She pulled out some clothes and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Once breakfast was over, Gabriella and Troy walked to Gabriella's old house, where they were meeting Gabriella's mother—and to tell her the news.

"I remember when my mom called me in October and told me she wouldn't sell the house after all. I was so happy," sighed Gabriella, a dreamy look on her face.

"I remember you calling me that night and screaming into the phone," laughed Troy. Gabriella laughed uneasily, partly because she was embarrassed, and partly because she was still troubled by the dreams she'd had last night.

"What's wrong?" asked Troy.

"It's just…nothing. I just had a rough night is all. Oh, here we are!" said Gabriella cheerfully as they rounded the corner. There was Gabriella's house, completely unchanged.

"This time, I want to be the one announcing the news," said Gabriella with a wink. Troy rolled his eyes but smiled.

Gabriella knocked at the door, and her mother opened it.

"Gabi! What are you doing here?" she said, hugging her tightly. "And you've brought Troy with you! How nice to see you both!" She hugged Troy, then said,

"So, what's been going on? How's college? Is everything okay?"

"Mom…I need to tell you something," said Gabriella, getting closer to Troy. Somehow, it made her feel safer and more confident.

"Go ahead," said Ms. Montez lightly.

"What do you think of the name: "Mrs. Troy Bolton"?" asked Gabriella, hinting her subtly.

"I think it's a perfectly charm—wait, what are you trying to tell me? Oh…wait a second..."

Gabriella grinned and showed her the ring on her hand.

"Well that's GREAT, honey! I'm so happy for you two!" She hugged Gabriella tightly, then shook Troy's hand. "I'm so happy for you two! We should celebrate!"

"Yeah…we were thinking about inviting Taylor, Corbin, Zeke, Kelsi, Martha, Jason, and Ryan over, but…is it okay if we do it here?" Gabriella crossed her fingers behind her back. Troy caught her and smacked her lightly but playfully.

"Okay? It's absolutely fine with me! You're getting married after all, right? Oh, this is so great! You guys are going to wait until after college, though, right?"

"Of course. Career before marriage," said Troy.

"Well…then…I don't see anything wrong with that. You're both two wonderful, talented, happy, loving 22 year olds with bright futures ahead of you."

Hearing this, Gabriella smiled, and that wonderful "everything is falling into place" feeling came back to her.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," said Gabriella's mother, and she quickly left the kitchen to get something.

"I love you," said Gabriella, turning to face Troy.

"I love you too," Troy whispered back, and they kissed.

That evening, Gabriella turned on her laptop to find two people on video chat: Kelsi and Taylor. Perfect, she thought. Just the two people I want to see.

She turned on her video camera and both of their heads popped up in two boxes.

"Hi Gabi!" said Taylor and Kelsi in unison. Gabriella laughed.

"Hi guys! Hey, guess what? I've got some big news…"

She was interrupted by Kelsi's giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"Turn around," said Kelsi, choking back a laugh.

Gabriella turned around, but all she could see was Troy leaning over his laptop on the bed.

"What? It's just Troy," she said.

"No, he was making stupid faces a few minutes ago. Never mind," said Kelsi, blushing. Gabriella smiled knowingly. They both knew that Kelsi had a small crush on Troy, even though she was dating Ryan.

"So, what's the news?" asked Taylor impatiently. Gabriella smiled mischievously.

"Ooh, I don't like that look…" started Kelsi, but Taylor shushed her.

"Oh, quit the suspense, Gabriella. We're getting married!" screamed Troy in the background.

"What? You are?" squealed Taylor.

"Well, I was going to be the one to tell you, but…" Gabriella couldn't hide the smile forming on her face. She loved it when Troy did funny stuff like that, and it was no use hiding it.

"Wow! That's so cool!" said Kelsi, grinning from ear to ear. "When is the wedding going to be?"

"Well, we're waiting until we've got a career for now," said Gabriella.

"Am I invited?" asked Taylor.

"Of course. You're both invited," Gabriella assured them.

"Wow, Gabi! This is so cool. I can't believe that soon, you're going to be Mrs. Troy Bolton!" said Kelsi.

"Then again, I'm not too surprised. I mean, you've been dating for five years. Who goes into a relationship that long and then doesn't get married?"

"Hey, Chad, Zeke, Ryan!" Gabriella turned around to see Troy video chatting with Chad. He smirked at Gabriella, as if to say: Now I'm not lonely anymore. She smirked right back, and he winked.

"I've gotta go now, girls. I'll tell you guys more about this tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye!" they replied in unison. Gabriella giggled, then turned off her camera and her laptop.

When Troy was done announcing the news to his friends and they were alone (with no video cameras to spy on them), Gabriella approached Troy and hugged him.

"I love you, Wildcat," she said.

"I love you, too," said Troy, kissing her on the top of her head.

Gabriella sighed. At that moment, she knew that everything was going to be alright. Not only because their parents had approved and were eager to help plan everything out, but because Troy was there. Holding her, in his arms. Nothing could ever come between them.

Absolutely nothing.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**So, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Average? Let me know in the comments! I have more chapters written, but first I want reviews. ^_^**

**Hope you liked it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I go on, I should probably just mention that this chapter happens about a year after Chapter 1. ^^**

**Chapter 2:**

Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton sat down on the edge of Troy's bed in his childhood bedroom.

"Come on, Gabi. Why are you so worried?"

"Because we're getting married tomorrow, and I don't feel like we're ready. I mean, we're only 23, and we just finished college. We don't even have jobs. How are we going to pay for everything?"

"I thought we'd already talked about this. Your mom is paying for some of it, and my parents are paying for some of it. They're taking care of 3/4ths of the fees!"

"But I just feel so guilty about all of this," said Gabriella, her voice cracking.

Troy rubbed her gently.

"Don't worry, Gabi. Everything is going to be absolutely fine."

"Promise?" she looked into his eyes.

Troy took her hands and smiled.

"I promise."

Gabriella smiled uneasily.

"Come on, this is our last night as fiancés. 24 hours from now we'll be married." He hugged Gabriella.

"Don't worry about anything, okay? If there's one thing that I want from you, aside from brushing your teeth REALLY well tomorrow morning (she smacked him lightly and giggled), it's that you don't worry."

"If you say so…okay." She took a deep breath. "I won't worry."

"Just think about how great it's going to be tomorrow. You…and me…and all of our friends and family. It's going to be great. And what's the song that we chose for our slow dance?"

Gabriella smiled.

"Can I Have This Dance," she said.

"And who's going to play it for us?" asked Troy.

"Kelsi Nielsen."

"And who is going to be dancing to that music?"

"Us."

"And who…"

"Okay, stop asking questions! I get it." She smiled.

"See? We are organized," said Troy.

"You're such a goofball, Wildcat," said Gabriella, laughing. Then she was quiet.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Come on, let's go to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow." He kissed her, and she climbed into bed beside him.

**7:30 AM.** Gabriella and Troy got up as fast as they could and got into some decent clothes before jamming into the car with Mr. and Mrs. Bolton to go to the church.

**7:45 AM.** Gabriella and Troy kissed, then separated to go get changed before the ceremony started. Taylor and Kelsi were waiting for Gabriella to help her with her dress, and Chad and Ryan were going to help Troy with his tux.

**8:15 AM.** "Wow, Gabi. You look…amazing. I don't know what else to say," said Taylor.

"You look like a princess," said Kelsi, amazed.

Gabriella smiled, admiring herself in front of the mirror.

"Oh, please don't do that. You remind me of Sharpay. 'Oh, Troy! Where are you, sweetheart? Come cook for me NOW! Mah! Mah!'" Taylor imitated Sharpay.

Just then, Ms. Montez came into the room.

"Gabriella, where are you—oh, my goodness. Gabriella…" Ms. Montez ran out of words when she saw her daughter.

"You look…beautiful."

"Thanks, Mom," said Gabriella quietly.

"We'll leave you two alone," said Kelsi, dragging Taylor out of the room with her.

They shut the door behind them, and it was just Ms. Montez and Gabriella.

"Well, Mrs. Bolton-to-be, how do you feel?" Ms. Montez's eyes misted over.

"Scared, nervous, but really, REALLY excited and happy," said Gabriella.

"I know that you're going to be absolutely wonderful out there. If your father were here to see this…I know he'd be proud to walk down the aisle with you."

Gabriella felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I know he would."

Walking down the aisle with Gabriella would be her mother, instead of her father. It would be a little strange, but Gabriella didn't mind it.

Ms. Montez fixed Gabriella's tiara veil and Gabriella dried her tears.

Suddenly, Taylor burst into the room with Kelsi and said,

"Come on, it's time to go!"

They quickly got behind Gabriella, as they were here bridesmaids, and smiled.

"I love the color you chose for us, Gabi," said Kelsi. "Lavender is so pretty."

"Well, it's her favorite color," said Taylor, pretending to be an expert on all things Gabriella Montez.

"All right, Gabriella, come with me."

They walked out of the dressing room and, with her mother's arm linked to hers, she started down the aisle.

The music was playing, and she kept her eyes focused on Troy Bolton and his younger brother, Corbin Bolton, who'd just finished his junior year at East High. Corbin was the best man.

Gabriella smiled at Troy as she got to the altar, and they both stood before the preacher.

He gave the speech about love, Troy and Gabriella looking at each other lovingly all the while.

Finally, he asked the question:

"Do you, Troy Alexander Bolton, take Gabriella Elisabeth (A/N: I have no clue if this is her real middle name. I just added it) Montez as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," replied Troy, grinning at Gabriella.

"And do you, Gabriella Elisabeth Montez, take Troy Alexander Bolton as your lawfully wedded husband?

"I do," replied Gabriella, tears shining in her eyes.

"I now pronounce this couple husband and wife," said the preacher.

No sooner had he finished this sentence that Troy grabbed Gabriella, lifted her up in the air, and kissed her full on the lips.

Everybody stood up and clapped, and Gabriella turned in time to see Chad and Taylor kiss, and then Kelsi and Ryan. Gabriella smiled. This was the best day of her life.

At the reception in Troy's backyard, after talking to all of the guests and sharing a few more kisses with Troy, someone grabbed Gabriella by the arm. It was Martha.

"Hey, Gabi! You look so pretty," she said.

"Thanks, Martha."

"No problem. Hey, I've gotta go. Your cousin asked me to dance." Martha giggled. "See ya!"

Troy quickly caught up with Gabriella.

"Can you come up to the tree house with me? I think now would be the appropriate time to do that."

Gabriella smiled.

"I couldn't agree more."

Very cautiously, and with a lot of difficulty, Gabriella made her way up the ladder in her wedding dress. Troy was in front of her, and he helped her up.

"Ah…alone at last," said Troy. Gabriella laughed.

"You look amazing, Gabi," he said.

"Thanks. You look just like you did on our Stanford Prom Night." Gabriella giggled.

"Oh, you remember that?"

"How could I forget? It was one of the best moments of my life. It was so nice of you to come visit me when you could've been at the prom with all of your friends and danced with Sharpay."

"Dance with Sharpay? Are you kidding me? I'd rather dance with her dog," said Troy, disgusted.

"Ha-ha," said Gabriella, smiling.

"Gabriella! Troy! What are you doing up there? It's time for everybody to eat!" called Mrs. Bolton. "Don't make me come back up there like when you were a kid."

"We'll be right down!" called back Troy. "Here, I'll go first," said Troy, stepping down. He held out his hand, and Gabriella took it. Slowly, they made their way down the ladder together.

When they got down, they took their seats at the head of the table. The meal went by smoothly, every now and then somebody popping up to offer their congratulations.

When everything was over, and the toasts had been proposed by friends and relatives, Troy stood up and said,

"I have something to say." He looked at Gabriella hopefully and she did a thumbs up sign to encourage him.

"First, I'd like to thank the person who invented karaoke." There were a few laughs here and there. "Because if Gabriella hadn't sung with me back on New Year's Eve, I would've never met her.

"I'd also like to thank the musical genius, Kelsi Nielsen, who is here with us today…" People clapped politely and Kelsi smiled.

"…And who wrote so many songs for Gabriella and I…and she just helped us so much in keeping our relationship together."

Everybody clapped, and raised their glasses. Troy sat back down and Gabriella kissed him.

Finally, Kelsi took the microphone and said,

"Okay, people, now it's time for the married couple to dance, so…we're gonna all go to the middle of the backyard."

Gabriella grinned, and Troy took her hand and led her to the middle of the backyard. The music started, and Gabriella and Troy started dancing. Gabriella said softly,

"Remember back in 12th grade…when I was teaching to waltz on the roof of the school…"

"…And it started raining?"

"I remember it like it was yesterday."

Troy smoothed her hair and started to sing along:

"It's like catching lightening the chances of finding someone like you…"

"It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do…"

"And with every step together…"

"We just keep on getting better…"

"So can I have this dance?"

"Can I have this dance?"

All around them, the world had disappeared. It was just the both of them, dancing in Troy's backyard.

When the song was over, Gabriella looked around. Taylor was dancing with Chad, Kelsi was dancing with Ryan, Martha was dancing with Gabriella's cousin (this made Gabriella laugh a little as she watched Martha—a professional dancer—maneuver herself around her surprised and not-so-gifted-dancer cousin).

Gabriella sighed. This truly WAS the best day of her life.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Just a little side note: there are about six chapters TOTAL in this FanFiction. I had a 7th one, but it was kind of bad because I'd written it only because I wanted to make the story longer. Let me know if I should upload the next four chapters! :) And again: reviews! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! First off before I begin I just want to apologize for not updating this story sooner. I was away for the past 3 weeks visiting my family and I was unable to bring my computer with me. Second of all thanks SO much for all of the reviews and favorites! I really never thought this story would be very popular, it being my first one.**

**Alright, enough of my babbling. Here is the third part (happening two years after the wedding)! :-)**

**Enjoy!**

**-iloveny1118**

**Chapter 3**

"Are you sure that it's accurate?"

"Troy, I don't think that this thing would lie."

They stared at the thermometer-like object in Gabriella's hand. The little blue cross on the pregnancy test wasn't lying.

"Maybe it's wrong…maybe this is just a piece of crap," said Gabriella, in a trembling voice.

"Maybe," said Troy, but he sounded uncertain.

"Well, the only way to figure this out is to go see the doctor…I mean, if you really are pregnant, better find out now than in a few months."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Gabriella. Seeing that she was nervous, Troy hugged her.

"Everything is going to be just fine, okay? Even if you are pregnant, it's okay. We'll find room for the baby. We've been married for two years. We have decent, paying jobs, and our parents live just up the road if we need help. Okay?"

"I know…but it's just…I don't feel ready for this. Not yet."

"We'll be fine," Troy said firmly. "Trust me. C'mon, it's late. Let's go to bed. We'll deal with this in the morning."

To cheer her up, he picked her up and carried her into the bed.

Laughing, Gabriella squealed,

"Let me go! Troy, let me go!"

He tossed her on the bed, and collapsed onto her, giggling.

"You're crazy, Wildcat," she said, gazing up into his eyes.

"I know."

He leaned in and kissed her.

The next evening, Gabriella came home, looking exhausted and upset.

"Well?" asked Troy, jumping on her. Gabriella shrugged.

"Well, it's true. I'm pregnant."

"Well…that's great! We're gonna be parents!"

"No, it's not great! Troy…I told you, I'm not ready. I've got my job, you've got yours…we're not even done paying for the house, and…"

"Gabi…let's not worry about that right now, okay? Right now, it's just…"

"…you and me, I know! But we've also got other things in life besides our love. And I just can't take a baby right now."

"Why not? Gabi, you're a lawyer. You make enough money. I'm a coach and the co-director of the drama club at East High. We're going to be just fine." He stroked her cheek gently.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm positive. Now, come on. Let's call our parents. That's the first thing we should do."

After phoning their parents, Gabriella thought she should video chat with Taylor and Kelsi.

"I'm gonna go upstairs," she said.

She turned on her video camera, and although Kelsi wasn't on, Taylor was.

"Hey, Gabi! Wow, you look so tired. Are you okay?"

_Am I okay? Well, let's see. I've got a job, and I have to finish off paying the houses' mortgage. Oh, yeah, and I'm pregnant. Don't worry. I'm totally fine._

"Things are just crazy these days," said Gabriella.

"What kind of things?"

"Well…I…" Troy opened the door and Gabriella turned around.

"Gabi? Can I come in?"

"Hi Troy!" said Taylor.

"Hey…Gabi, did you tell her?"

"Tell me what?" asked Taylor, confused.

"I'm pregnant, Tay. 4 weeks."

"Wow! That's great, Gabi! I'm so happy for you!" said Taylor, after a few seconds of stunned silence.

Gabriella nodded weakly and tried hard to smile.

"Hey, girls!" said Kelsi, who'd just logged on.

"Kelsi, Gabi's pregnant!" squealed Taylor.

"Really?" asked Kelsi, her eyes opening wide.

"Yeah," said Gabriella, laughing at her friend's surprised face.

"Wow, that's so cool! How far along are you?"

"4 weeks. But I'm already tired," said Gabriella, sighing.

"Then you'd better go to sleep. You don't want to tire yourself out when it's only the fourth week. That little monster is going to be a lot of work."

Gabriella laughed. Taylor was engaged to Chad, and she'd already had a 1-year-old son with him.

"Yeah, I guess so. Bye, guys," she said. Kelsi air blew a kiss to her, and Taylor waved. Gabriella shut down her laptop and sat in her chair for a while.

Troy came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You ready for bed?"

"I guess so."

She got up and got into bed.

"Crazy day, huh?" asked Troy as he turned out the lights and climbed into bed beside her.

"Yeah," she said quietly. Soon, they were both asleep.

As Gabriella woke up the next morning, she could see the tips of the leaves turning bright yellow. September was here in Albuquerque.

Outside, Troy was shooting hoops with the boy next door, Cole. Troy was teaching Cole how to play basketball, who was hoping to join the basketball team at East High.

Gabriella slipped her sweater on over her pajamas and went outside.

"So, to shoot, you take one hand and put it on the back of the ball. Then, you put another hand on the side of the ball. You jump and you shoot. Got it?"

"I think so," Cole said nervously.

"Okay, let's do this then."

Cole did exactly what Troy did and got it in the basket.

"Hey, nice job, man!" said Troy, giving him a high-five.

"Hey, Wildcat," said Gabriella, approaching them.

"Hey, baby," he said, kissing her.

"Okay, bud, lessons' over. You ready for tomorrow?" asked Troy.

"I think so," said Cole strongly.

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Cool. Thanks, Coach Bolton. See you tomorrow!" With that, he bounced the ball back to Troy and ran back home.

"Ah, yes, tomorrow's the first day of school at East High! And how does it feel, Coach Bolton?" Gabriella laughed.

"It feels pretty good. We've got high hopes this season."

"Well, let's hope those high hopes will come true," she said, as they walked back into the house.

"You're in a good mood today," said Troy as she got a box of cereal down from the top of the fridge.

"I sort of thought the whole baby thing over. I guess you were right. Things aren't going to be that bad."

"You see? No need to freak out. Everything will turn out okay."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on her cheek.

"I love you."

"Love you too," she said in reply.

A few months later, Gabriella's pregnant stomach was very visible. She and Troy nicknamed the baby "Baby Balloon" because it looked like someone had shoved a balloon up her shirt.

One morning, as Gabriella was getting ready to go get her first echography, she asked Troy if he wanted to come along.

"Sure, if it's okay with you," said Troy.

They both got into the car and drove to the doctor's office. When they got into the echography room, the doctor turned on the screen, put some stuff on Gabriella's stomach, and the baby appeared on the screen.

"How's the baby doing?" asked Gabriella, struggling to lift her head to see.

"Actually, it's the babIES," said the doctor, laughing.

"What?!" asked Gabriella and Troy in unison.

"You're expecting twins, Mrs. Bolton. A boy and a girl. Congratulations!"

"What?!" repeated Gabriella.

"Don't worry. They're both looking very healthy."

When they got home, Gabriella sat down on the couch, stunned.

"Twins. We're gonna have twins. Great. Just great," she mumbled. Troy sat down next to her.

"Come on. How bad can it be?"

"How bad can it be? Are you kidding me? One baby is work enough. But TWO? That's way out of hand."

She got up and started pacing the room.

"What are we going to do, Troy? We're going to have SO much work to do! It's going to be so hard! It's…"

"Gabi," said Troy firmly, grabbing her arm and pulling her down on the couch beside him. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"It's going to be fine. We're going to be fine."

"No, we're not, Troy!" Gabriella started crying. "Our whole life is turning upside down! I feel just like when I had to leave early for Stanford. Like I didn't want anything to change." Troy rubbed her arm.

"Everything is going to be FINE. It's going to be some more work, that's true; but we can do this. It'll just be a new experience for us."

Gabriella looked down at the ground and didn't say anything.

"I got a lot of things, I have to do…" Troy started singing.

"All these distractions, our future's coming soon…" Gabriella sang after him.

Before she knew it, they were both singing songs that they'd sung in the past, back in high school. When they'd gone through every song at least once, Troy said,

"Everything is going to be absolutely fine, Gabi. Please trust me on this one." After a moment of silence, Gabriella said,

"Okay…but if things don't turn out well, I'll sue you. Remember, I'm a lawyer." Troy laughed.

"Deal."

They both hugged, and right then and there, Gabriella realized that Troy was right. Together, they were going to be absolutely fine.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Sorry, this was a little short, but what do you guys think? :-) more coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4–UPDATEAUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello Everybody!

This is not a chapter (sorry), but an author's note to let you know that I will not be posting for a few months. It's just because I really don't have time to transform the documents from Pages to Microsoft, edit them, re-edit them, post them…you know. It's simply because ever since school started I've been having a pretty hectic schedule. Please forgive me for this; I promise I'll be up and posting new chapters very soon.

Thanks so much for following this story,

-iloveny1118


	5. Chapter 5

**Elo! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while. Like I said in the author's note, I've been so busy with homework (last week I had six tests) and after-school activities. But now, I'm on some kind of mid-term break for a week, so I've FINALLY found some time to upload! I really hope you like it. In this chapter, 9 months after Chapter 3, Gabriella's twins are born! :D Ok, enough babbling. Enjoy, comment, favorite, follow, whatever you want. :) 3 **

**XOXO, **

**-iloveny1118**

_****_**Chapter 4:**

Gabriella's tummy was getting bigger and bigger with the fraternal twins. Troy liked to joke around, pretending that their children would end up like Sharpay and Ryan.

But one night, Gabriella couldn't sleep. Her stomach was cramping up. It wasn't long before she realized that she was about to have her babies.

"Troy," said Gabriella gently, shaking him. Troy mumbled and turned over.

"Troy!" she said again, a little more forcefully this time.

"Who is it?" he asked. Gabriella would've laughed, but she was too much in pain.

"My water's breaking!"

"What!?" Troy jumped up and put on his shirt so fast that he buttoned it all wrong. He slipped on his pants. Gabriella grabbed her coat and flip-flops and they both ran out the door with the keys.

"Get in!" Troy almost fell over Gabriella as she jumped into the car. She managed to giggle a little, but then held her stomach and groaned.

Troy quickly turned the ignition key, and the two of them spurred out of the driveway.

"Just remember, Gabi. Big, deep even breaths," Troy was saying as they rushed along the highway to the hospital. Gabriella practiced.

"In and out. In and out. In and out," she whispered.

When they finally got to the hospital, Gabriella groaned and fell over onto the drivers' seat.

"I can't move!" she whispered in a pained voice.

Not knowing what else to do, Troy grabbed her and carried her into the hospital.

"I need a room! My wife's in labor!" he told the attendant.

The woman grabbed a wheelchair and Troy put Gabriella in it. Then, they both went to the labor room as fast as they could.

For two long hours, Gabriella was in labor. Troy wanted to go in with her, but the doctor said that there was no time for him to change into the appropriate suit.

Annoyed, Troy sat down in the waiting room. A few children were playing with toys. Women were talking with other women. A TV played a children's' cartoon. Troy twisted his hands nervously and glanced down the hallway. What was going on in there?, he wondered.

At last, the doctor burst through the doors and came running down the hallway.

"You can come in now, Mr. Bolton," he said. Troy hesitantly followed the doctor down the hallway. He pushed open the door to his wife's' room, and there she lay with two adorable babies.

Gabriella smiled. She looked very tired and she was drenched in sweat, but she looked so happy.

"Congratulations, Mr. Bolton," said the doctor.

Troy could only nod. He was so taken aback by his new kids that he didn't know what to say.

"What should we name them?" asked Troy. Gabriella laughed, and was relieved that she could do so without groaning anymore.

"I was thinking of Zac and Vanessa. What do you think?"

"I think...it's perfect."

Troy picked up the boy.

"Hi, Zac," he said softly. Gabriella smiled.

Almost instantly, Troy's cell phone rang. He excused himself and went out in the hallway to answer it.

"Hey, man!" It was Chad on the other end.

"Dude! I'm at the hospital right now!" said Troy.

"Whoa. What happened? Did'ja break your leg?" he asked.

"No, no, it's not me. It's Gabi. She just had her kids."

"Oh, right, right!" said Chad.

"Why did you call me?"

"I just wanted to know if you could make it to the U of A game tonight. I'm going to go see it with Taylor. But obviously, if you're at the hospital..."

"Yeah, I guess I can't make it," said Troy with a laugh. In the background, he heard Taylor's voice saying,

"Who's on the phone?"

"It's Troy," Chad told her. "Gabi just had her kids."

There was a high pitched squeal coming from the other end.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Hold on, just a sec." Chad turned back to Troy. "Can Taylor talk to Gabi?"

"She's kind of resting right now," said Troy slowly. "Maybe you can call back tomorrow?"

"Ok. Well, congratulations, man! See you tomorrow."

"Bye," said Troy. Chad hung up. Troy quickly put his cell phone away and leapt back into the room.

"Who was it?" asked Gabriella weakly.

"Just Chad," said Troy coolly. "He wanted to know if I could make it to the U of A game tonight." Gabriella opened her mouth to say something, but Troy quickly added, "I said no, don't worry!"

Gabriella laughed. Troy sat down at the edge of the bed.

"What time is it?" asked Gabriella.

"Three in the morning," said Troy, yawning.

"Wow. Those babies sure wanted out then," said Gabriella, laughing.

"Well, they're out now. Thank God. No more morning sickness or ice cream cravings at midnight."

"Shut up," said Gabriella, giggling. Troy sighed.

"Hey! I just remembered. Today is April 8th, right?"

"Right..." said Gabriella confused.

"So...next week is your 26th birthday! What do you want to do?"

"Well...right NOW, I want to just rest," said Gabriella, tired.

"Do you have to spend the night here?"

"Looks like it," sighed Gabriella. "You go back home, though. I can tell you're tired."

"Fine. But I promise I'll visit you tomorrow."

"10 o'clock?"

"10 o'clock."

He bent down and kissed Gabriella on the cheek, and she giggled.

As Troy walked out of the room, Gabriella smiled and looked at the two babies lying in the plastic crib beside her.

I don't need anything for my birthday, she thought. Everything I need is right here.

**To Be Continued...**

**So, as you can guess, the next chapter will be Gabriella's Birthday. I should upload it sometime this week. **

**I'd also like to add that I think I made a mistake when I said how many chapters would be in this fan fiction. There are actually only two chapters after this :,( But I promise that I will upload them ASAP! **

**So comment, follow, whatever. What did you think? I want to know! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to everybody who's still reading this story**

**I'm going to start by sincerely apologizing (again) about how much time it took me to upload these next two chapters. I've seriously had no time to upload anything. If the apocalypse had come on the 21st, then I'd have used it as my excuse. But being that it didn't, my only excuse is laziness and school. Again, I'm really sorry to all of the readers who are still following this story. Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites! **

**I really hope you like this. It's mostly fluff, so it's not really very dramatic or anything like that. When I was writing these last two chapters I had some serious writer's block so I'm sorry if you don't like it as much as the first chapters. :/**

**Enjoy! Part 5 comes a week after Gabriella had her twins. I know that a week after having kids you're really tired, but it's a fan fiction. Not real life.**

**Chapter 5:**

"Just a few more steps, baby," said Troy as he led a blindfolded Gabriella into Troy's parents' backyard.

"Come on, what is it?" she asked, giggling.

"Ok, take off your blindfold and open your eyes!" said Troy. Gabriella giggled and took off her blindfold. Then, she gasped.

"Troy...it's beautiful," she whispered.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

All around, Troy had strung white paper lanterns that tied around the trees. Picnic tables were arranged everywhere, with red and white checkered tablecloths and flowers in the center of each table. The barbeque on the patio was open, and there was a long table right next to it. It was covered with paper plates, forks, knives, spoons, buns, and hot dogs and burgers. Gabriella jumped into his arms.

"I love it!" she smiled.

"Troy? Gabriella? Are you there?" Troy's mother came out onto the patio holding Zac and Vanessa.

"We're here!" called out Troy.

"Well, you've certainly outdone it tonight, Troy," said Troy's mother, sighing. "I wish you'd done something like this for MY birthday."

"Um, Mom? If you don't mind...I'd like to be alone with Gabriella for a minute," said Troy.

"No problem. I'll be in here if you need me." With that, she walked into the house with the two babies.

"You look beautiful," said Troy. Gabriella smiled and smoothed her dress.

"Thanks," she said softly.

Troy gently smoothed her hair.

"Finally, I can hug you without having your huge stomach jabbing into me!" laughed Troy.

"Shush!" Gabriella smiled and gently smacked him on the arm.

Mrs. Bolton suddenly stepped into the yard.

"Troy? Gabriella? I hate to interrupt, but your first guests have arrived."

"Come on, Birthday Girl," smiled Troy, taking her hand and leading her into the house.

The first guests were Chad and Taylor. Taylor was all over the baby.

"Oh, I just love your kids, Gabi!" gushed Taylor, picking up the girl. "What's her name?"

"There's a boy, too," said Chad, picking him up.

"Zac and Vanessa," said Gabriella. Taylor and Chad put the babies back into their stroller and Taylor smiled.

"So, where's Dylan?" asked Troy.

"At home with the babysitter...bringing him along would be SO much work," said Taylor.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That must be Kelsi and Ryan," said Troy. He opened the door and realized he was right.

"Hi, guys!" said Kelsi, smiling. Then she noticed the babies.

"Oh...are those your KIDS? Oh my gosh, they're ADORABLE!"

"That's Zac and that's Vanessa," said Gabriella, smiling and pointing to her kids, who were now sleeping in the stroller.

"By the way..." said Ryan, taking off his coat and putting his arm around Kelsi. "We've got something to say, don't we, Kay?"

Kelsi only smiled.

"Go ahead, show them," he urged, smiling. Kelsi showed her hand, and she said,

"Ryan and I are engaged!"

There was a stunned silence, which broke out into "Oh my gosh! Congratulations!"

The doorbell rang again, and in came Gabriella's close friend from work, Flora. The doorbell rang again, and Gabriella's parents entered, along with Martha, Zeke, and Jason. At last, the party could begin.

* * *

That night, Gabriella flopped down on the bed and sighed, smiling.

"Wasn't that awesome?" she asked Troy, who'd just come in with the twins.

"Especially the part where we had the cake fight," he smiled, putting the kids into their crib and sitting down next to her.

"I still can't believe how Chad could've gotten cake all over Taylor like that!" laughed Gabriella. "I can't believe how dirty my dress got because of you."

"Gabi?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not mad at me...are you?" asked Troy.

"Maybe," she giggled.

"Well, anyway...happy birthday, Gabi," he said. Gabriella moved closer to him.

"Thanks," she said quietly, and they both fell asleep, smiling.

**To Be Continued...**

**Again, I know, not the best chapter ever...**

**But hopefully you'll like the next one better. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

******A/N: It's five years since Part 5 (fictionally). Gabriella and Troy are 31 and 32. Zac and Vanessa are five. Chad and Taylor are married; so are Kelsi and Ryan.**  


**Chapter 6:**

"Come on, baby. Let's go," said Gabriella as she held Vanessa's little hand. It was September in Albuquerque, and Zac and Vanessa were both enrolled at Troy's old elementary school, and they were now in Kindergarten. She was holding Zac's hand with her other hand, and her purse was slung on her shoulder.

Gabriella and Troy had enjoyed the past five years with their twins. Zac and Vanessa both had their mother's dark hair and eyes and their father's pale skin.

"Vanessa, come on," said Gabriella gently as Vanessa stopped to look at a pigeon that had just landed on the sidewalk.

When they finally got to the school, Gabriella kissed her kids on top of their foreheads and they both ran into their classroom. Thankfully the teacher let the twins be in the same classroom.

Sighing, Gabriella left the nursery school and headed towards her office. She couldn't wait to hear about her kids' first day of school that night. When the twins started talking, they couldn't stop, which would probably make dinner tonight pretty exciting.

* * *

"And then, Mrs. H told us we would see a movie this year!" Zac was telling Troy vividly that night over dinner.

"No, you're telling it all wrong! She said that we would see a movie if we were good!" corrected Vanessa. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, you guys sure did enjoy your first day today, huh?" asked Gabriella as she started clearing away the dishes.

"No, I'll do that, babe," said Troy, kissing her on the cheek and leaping up to clear the dinner table.

"Well, you're certainly in a good mood tonight, aren't you, Coach Bolton?" asked Gabriella jokingly. "And how was your first day of school today?"

"Daddy goes to SCHOOL?" asked Zac, his big brown eyes opened wide.

"No, no, Daddy teaches at school," said Troy, laughing.

"Well...how was it?" asked Gabriella, waiting patiently.

"It was...alright. I'll tell you more about it in bed, ok baby?" said Troy.

"Okay. Guys, time for bed. Mommy's going to come up and kiss you good night soon, okay?"

Obediently, Zac and Vanessa got up and raced each other up the stairs into their rooms.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist from behind and kissed her on her cheek.

"Now, tell me what happened on your first day," said Gabriella.

Troy sighed.

"Nothing much, I told you. Well, I mean, some of the kids weren't listening, but...it's just that...going back to East High just brought back so many memories. I even visited the rooftop again during lunch."

"Mr. Troy Bolton..." chided Gabriella with a smile.

"No, but I'm serious. It felt so...weird. I was just remembering when you and I danced there...and everything."

"Just like kindergarten," whispered Gabriella.

Troy didn't say anything.

"C'mon, Wildcat. Let's go through some of the old pictures, since you're feeling so nostalgic," said Gabriella, taking his hand and leading him into the living room.

"Mommy! Are you coming to say goodnight?" yelled out Zac.

"Right after I say good night to the kids," said Gabriella with a smile.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, look at you, Wildcat! Headed for the baskets!" laughed Gabriella, pointing to a picture of a determined Troy playing basketball.

"Well, look at you HERE, Ms. Montez," said Troy, pointing to a picture of Gabriella in her lifeguard's uniform.

"Please. I don't know WHAT I was thinking, going all the way to Lava Springs for a job," said Gabriella.

"Hey, at least you weren't singing with Sharpay dressed as a fish," said Troy. Gabriella laughed.

They turned the page and a picture of the Lava Springs talent show appeared.

"Remember that song? What was it again?" asked Troy.

"Every day," said Gabriella, her voice sounding distant.

They sat there for a while on the couch, looking at the picture, not saying anything.

"Once in a lifetime

Means there's no second chance

So I believe that you and me

Should grab it while we can," Troy started singing.

"Make it last forever

And never give it back," Gabriella added with a smile.

"It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at..."

Before they knew it, they were singing the song all over again. When they'd finished, Troy took Gabriella's hand and gave her a twirl. Then they kissed.

"Gabriella...seeing that tomorrow is Friday and the kids will be at their friends' birthday party...do you think you could maybe come straight to East High instead of coming home right after work?"

"Why?"

"Please...just do it...for me?" Troy begged her.

"Ok, for you. But only because I see that adventurous look in your eyes."

Troy smiled.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

Gabriella laughed.

"Ok, don't get too excited," she smiled.

With that, she and Troy headed upstairs.

* * *

Gabriella stopped the car. It was 6 PM, and Zac and Vanessa were at their friends' 5th birthday sleepover party. Secretly, though, Gabriella was going to enjoy this evening without her kids.

As she got out of the car, she looked at the "Welcome Back, Students!" banner that hung over the entrance of the school.

Before she could be taken back in time, Troy called out from the rooftop:

"Gabriella! Up here!"

She looked up and smiled. Tears started to form in her eyes without her knowing why.

"I'm coming!"

She ran into the building, up the all-too-familiar stairs, and up onto the rooftop. She ran straight into Troy's arms. He handed her a red rose, and Gabriella felt tears falling down her face.

"Oh, Troy," she said, sighing. "I don't even know why I'm crying."

"It's called remembering, Gabi," said Troy, laughing.

"Can I have this dance, Mrs. Bolton?" asked Troy, smiling.

"You may," she said, laughing. Gabriella kicked off her high heels and they both started dancing together.

"This is exactly the way I remember it, back in 12th grade," said Gabriella.

Gabriella and Troy laughed. Gabriella closed her eyes and felt the cool air on her cheeks as they whirled around the rooftop together. Everything was absolutely perfect.

Absolutely.

**THE END**

**A/N: That's the end of my 6-part-Troyella Story. I really hope you guys liked it. :) R&R please! Thanks so much for reading this. :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~iloveny1118.**


End file.
